Alice wants to go to WALMART
by bloodfoxes18
Summary: What happens when Alice figures out the mysterious wonder of WAL-MART?
1. Chapter 1

I made this as funny as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from twilight only my original characters in the story.

Cullen's House

Everyone is up and about this nice, dreary day, enjoying their eternal lives as best they can. Edward comes in with Bella right behind him. Everyone else greets them hello. Bella says, "Good Morning, everyone." She counts the vampires in the house and only counts six vampires. " Hey, where's Alice?" Bella asked. Suddenly a slight figure comes down the stairs really fast and stops right in front of Bella. The other seven saw a crazed look in her eyes. " Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked slowly as to not startle her. She turned and said, "Nothing's wrong." she looked back at Bella and continued, " Bella, I need to ask you a favor." Bella looked at Edward and he gave her confirmation that it might be okay and turned to Alice, " Um….. Sure what do you need?" " Take me there!" Alice exclaimed. " Take you where, Alice?" Edward asked calmly. " Well. I saw this commercial to a store that I've never been to before and I thought it was really cool. And the place looked like fun. So I was wondering if we could go!" Alice said in one breath. "Alice, what's the name of the store?" Rosealie said worried. "WAL-MART!!!!!" Alice yelled. Without knowing the other Cullens and Bella got themselves into a big mess with a hyper Alice and the store called WAL-Mart.

Read and review!


	2. Female Clothes WAR

Hello everyone! Before I start the fic, I have some thanks and imaginary plushies to give out.

First off I would like to thank XxBlushxX for being my first reviewer once again. And I would also like to thank amberrx for being the second to review. Both of them get cookies and plushies. Okay! I'm done! Now on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight only my originals.

WAL-MART

The group got to WAL-MART in about six hours, but the patience of the Cullen siblings has gotten thin since Alice would shut up about WAL-MART. Even Emmett who's usually the fun one wanted to put tape over the little vampire's mouth. Bella on the other hand thought that Alice acted the way she should, but she's got to admit Alice's attitude got a little scary, after Edward threatened that they turn back. So they got to the door and the people all over the store stared at the vampire group as they passed, but everyone got a rude awakening when Alice saw the sales on the junior section. Alice dragged Bella to the juniors section and pulled out a blue blouse with flower prints all over it. She put it up to Bella and said, "EEEEWWWW!!!!!! This looks awful on you!!" loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, everyone who had that blouse ran to the cash registers to get refunds or threw the shirts into the trash. Then Alice picked up a beautiful dress that was blue and long, with slits on the sides. Everyone else followed Alice's lead and picked it up as well. 'my isn't this fun they're following everything she's doing. As a matter of fact they're watching all the Cullens.' Bella thought as she saw the girls swoon over Edward and Jasper. As soon as she thought that, Alice dragged her to another place in the store.

I don't know if it was good, but please review so that I know what to improve on.

Until next time!

Read and Review!


	3. Hunting Season

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. It's just so hard to get to a computer. So this is the third chapter of the fic. The title is too long to type. Okay the start of the third chapter. Before that I would like to thank Seth's nightmare for the idea for this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Twilight Characters. Some of them may be ooc but that's okay. My oc's already have their profiles up and ready the stories have to be written though.

Here's the fic!

At another part of the store 

Alice dragged Bella to the sports section of the store, followed by the other four vampires who are already losing the rest of their eternal-gained patience. She reminded them that they needed a new baseball bat since Emmett broke in a fit of unsportsmanship behavior (in other words he broke the bat over losing a game.). The others agreed and started walking towards the baseball bats, when Alice saw two hicks looking at guns.

"O.M.G!! What in the world are they wearing? How could their mom let them walk out the door like that!!"

"Alice!!" Rosalie exclaimed. "That is very rude!!"

"But look at them!!" Alice said very loudly. All the other patrons looked at the hicks and started gossiping.

Rosalie looked at them and said, "Oh my goodness, WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?? UGH!! That is the _**worst **_ensemble I've ever seen. What were they thinking?"

"What are you talking about, Rose? I think they look cool." Emmett said coming up behind her.

"What century are you born in?" Rosalie asked as she walked away. Emmett smiled at her back and turned to Alice. "What did I say wrong?" He said. Alice batted her eyes and walked towards the hicks. "I am going to give these kids a bit of advice." She whispered. Meanwhile Edward got to Bella and decided to take her to the fishing section. But all the Cullens and Bella herself were curious to see what Alice is going to do.

Alice tapped one of the hicks shoulders and both turned around. "Yeah? Wat u want?" one of the hicks said.

Alice looked at him. "I was just wondering if you don't understand that this is not hunting season in WAL-MART. So there is no reason for you to be waving your guns all over the place and come here dressed like that."

"What's wrong wit our clothes, Sam?"

"I don't know, Rex" Sam said.

Alice looked at them and said, " I bet that your mom said that you looked wonderful. Isn't that right?" she asked sweetly.

Both hicks nodded their heads.

"well she was wrong. You're lucky that there aren't any fashion police. They would have taken you to jail."

Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie looked at Alice in shock and thought, 'what happened to her?' Emmett on the other hand was laughing, but stopped when they all saw the angry and threatening looks the hick brothers were giving Alice.

Jasper quickly went to Alice's side and said to them, " Don't even think about it. You should take her advice, although she shouldn't have worded it the way she did. Come on Alice let's go to a different part of the store we already got what we need here." He told her walking away. 'we need to figure out what happened.' Jasper thought. Edward nodded in agreement. " we'll do that later. But let's survive the day with Alice first."

With that they went to the next section of the store. Who is the next person Alice will torture? Will everyone else figure who's behind Alice's weird behavior? Find out next time!

Read and review! Oh yeah, Guys please review. I know you're all lazy but there are some lazy people who still reviewed and told me how much they liked it. If I don't get at least three reviews then the update will be longer. Thank you!


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone!!! I have a little note for everyone to read since no one wants to go to my ugly profile. ^^ Anyways I am coming back to writing stories there is a very good reason for me not updating and that's because my usb decided to walk out on me and disappear. Yes I think one of the vampires took it. Anyway I'm going to see if I can get it to come back…..if not then I have to rewrite all my chapters….again T_T anyways thanks for your support and don't forget the poll….You know what when u review just tell which of the o/c's history you want to know about. K? I'll update asap. Ttyl!!! ^^


	5. We're going home and the cause

Sorry for the late update! Thinking up ideas, writer's block, and getting ready to graduate is taking up my time. So here is the next chapter to AWTGTWM. Ha-ha, say that three times fast. I'm putting up a poll so please vote whenever it comes up. As soon as I stop arguing with the computer. Some of this is Seth's nightmare's idea and many named chibi so if you don't like it don't blame me. ^^

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! Only my originals. Don't own the song decode or twilight.

Recap:  last time we left off with Alice being dragged away by Jasper to another part of the store.

At the electronics part of the store

Alice was dragged to the electronics section where she took the lead. "Hey! What are you doing, Jasper? I wanted to give those hicks a piece of my mind!"

"That's what we're afraid of Alice." Jasper replied. "You could have given away our secret, or you could have us kicked out of the store. You don't want that do you?"

Alice paled a little at the thought "No…..I'll behave."

"Good" said Edward. "How about we go home now?"

Alice looked at him and suddenly got that hyper crazed look in her eye again. "NO!!!" and ran away into the very small electronics center.

The others looked at one another worried. "What's wrong with her?" Bella asked.

"We don't know but we're going to find out." Jasper said determined.

The group followed him but Alice was nowhere in sight. Suddenly they hear yelling where the cell phones are supposed to be.

"Ma'am please don't do that. You have to pay for that." Said the sales clerk clearly upset at Alice.

"But I want to try it out. Why should I buy it first if I don't know if it will work?" Alice said.

"Miss please. That would be considered stealing and that's against the law. Not only that you can't make calls like that it won't work." The sales clerk said nervously as Alice glared at him.

Alice ignored him and fiddled with one of the really expensive phones. She kept messing with it until Edward got a text message from her that said 'Hi! This is fun. You should try it!'

This whole time Edward took Bella to the book area of the store to stay away from Alice's crazy schemes and attitude. When he got the text message, he just sighed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked worried.

"It seems Alice is causing trouble again but this time it's with phones."

"What do you mean? That's not Alice's number." Bella said confused.

"She's messing with the cell phones. She knows how to hack into things and figured out how to work the text messaging on one of them."

They were half way there when they met up with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward looked at them and asked, "Did you get one too?"

"You mean a text message saying 'Hi! This is fun. You should try it too!'?" Rosalie asked. "Then yes we did."

"I thought Jasper was watching her. I wonder where he went." Emmett wondered. When they got to the spot where Alice was supposed to be, all they saw was a destroyed stand. It looked like a hurricane went through that only spot.

The group looked to see Jasper looking at the damage in shock. Bella, being the concerned person that she is, walked up to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

Jasper just shook his head. "What's wrong with her? When I found out who did this to her, I'm going to kill them."

Edward pulled Bella back and said, "That's great and all but first we have to find Alice and get out of here."

"Um… What about the security cameras?" Bella asked

"She's right. Alice caused this we'll have to erase the memories of all these people here and get out of the store." Rosalie said.

"I know. How about Rose and I go take care of the people here and the cameras, while you guys find Alice." Emmett said.

"All right. Take care of it. As soon as you're done go to the car and bring it up front, we're going to make a getaway." Edward said and they left.

Meanwhile with Alice

After the disaster area, with cell phone/electronics land, Alice thought it was now time to go elsewhere seeing as the phone was destroyed. So she decided to go to the yarn/thread and equipment area.

"Oooo, pretty colors. Let's see who shall be my next victim." She said with excitement as she targeted the poor Wal-Mart associate.

"Can I help you miss?" the employee asked.

"Yes, you can." Alice said as she picked out the cloth she wanted and took the whole thing. "I need you to stand still."

"Um…sure." Said the clerk.

Alice smiled a beautiful smile and started to laugh crazily as she wrapped the clerk in the dark blue cloth.

The clerk's screams were muffled as Alice gently covered her mouth with yarn. As soon as she was done she got some more cloth and went to the customers and did the same while singing "how did we get here" from decode. Her singing started to attract all the customers that were in the area.

Back with Edward and company

Edward and Jasper heard them and knew that there was trouble and that Alice was the cause of it. They ran towards the noise and saw Alice wrapping the poor humans in cloths and yarn with bows on top.

"Alice!!!" Edward yelled.

Alice stopped what she was doing and saw Edward, Jasper, and Bella standing there. Bella in shock and the other two were glaring at her.

Alice took no notice of their expression and said happily, "Hi guys. Do you want to join me? This is very fun."

"Alice, come on. It's time to go home." Jasper said gently.

Alice glared at them and yelled, "NO! I don't want to go home yet. I'm having way too much fun with the humans to go."

"Alice come on. We have to go. I'll try on all the dresses you want." Bella pleaded with her.

"Not good enough." Alice said in a child-like way.

Edward seeing as she was distracted, grabbed her arm. "All right, time to go." He said dragging her away. "Jasper called Rose and Emmett and tell them we need damage control here."

Jasper nodded and called and the four walked out of the store.

An hour later, Rosalie and Emmett came out of the store. "It's empty there now." As soon as she said that the whole store collapsed.

The four vamps and Bella looked on in shock as Alice danced around in happiness.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!" the vampires said all eternal patience gone.

They threw her in the car and drove home in less than 4 hours.

When they returned home, Carlisle and Esme looked surprised to see their "children" mostly upset and that Bella looked shocked.

"So how did it go?" Esme said.

"We don't want to talk about it!" the four said as they ran upstairs taking Bella with them.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice just shrugged. "I have no idea. They've been acting weird all day."

Carlisle just shook his head and left with Esme following behind.

Alice went to her room and decided to see what the future brings.

The end! Or is it?

Elsewhere not far from the Cullens

A girl with sapphire blue eyes went up to her sister's room to hear her laughing. She knocked on the door, "Aliria? Are you ok in there?" she asked.

Aliria opened the door, "Of course, Sapphia just enjoying the torture of a bunch of vampires next door.

"You didn't do anything dangerous did you?"

"No…apparently none of them have had sugar before."

This will be the last chapter of AWTGTWM. Please review. If you want extra chapters let me know in your lovely reviews. If you don't know Aliria or Sapphia they are from Vampire Short Stories.


End file.
